The invention concerns a procedure for the estimation of amplification factors of a Code Division Multiple Access signal (hereinafter, CDMA signal).
In the case of CDMA signals, a plurality of code channels, which is split respectively into different orthogonal split codes, is simultaneously transmitted. Following the splitting, a scrambling is carried out in accord with a scrambling code. In accord with the CDMA2000-Standard, many code sets are available, whereby, the various code sets are scrambled in a uniform scrambling code within a code set. Since the scrambling codes are not orthogonal to one another, the said code sets are not completely separated from each other. The CDMA2000-Standard copes with this disadvantage by recognizing an increase in the transmission capacity.
In a measuring device, which receives a transmitted CDMA signal through a distorted transmission channel, such as a radio channel, an estimation of the amplification factors of the code channel is to be undertaken. In other words, an estimation of the amplification factors is necessary for interpreting a received CDMA signal. With the CDMA2000-Standard, this estimation is involved with a high expenditure in time and expense, since, because of the incomplete orthogonality, the capacities of a specific code channel in other code channels diminish. This brings about an increased numerical complexity.
As to the state of the technology, reference is made to DE 199 53 349 A1. This document discloses a procedure for the synchronization of a CDMA received signal by the formation of correlation-values on a chip plane. However, the computation of amplification factors of the received CDMA signal is not confronted in this said document.